☆*:.｡.The Lordbook- Ep.1 Lordana's coronation.｡.:*☆
Written by ' 'Lord Anamary ____________________________________________________________________________________ In one day, one very sad for the Lordia lordom, which the other Lordince was disappeared forever, ''' '''he was a girl's older brother, the girl who is the Lord of Randomness and she likes random, Lordana who she was a 15 years old lord. The Lordia citizens are sad Young Lordana: sighs 'When I will see my older brother again? I lost him yesterday, I tough he will come, but it will never happen. And I'm too young to be a Lordess... '''sits down ' Random female lord: 'comes ''Hey! Are you'' 'Lordince Loran's young sister? Young Lordana: Yes. Why do you ask? Random female lord: Because after some years you will be a Lordess! You will rule this lordom! Young Lordana: But... Random female lord: You will do this for your brother! Young Lordana: Yes! '''gets up '''I'll do everything for my brother and my other relatives! After some years... whatever! Bye! '''teleports Random female lord: waves After some 5 years 20 years old Lordana: walks around the Lordia A Lordince Loran's older royal guard: Lorde-- Lordana! We have some good news! Lordana: Yes? The royal guard: Today is your coronation! Lordana: Oh my.... but.... after 5 long years? That's amazing! Thank you so much for these news! But a Lordana's twin sister, Leastria, the Lord of Knight, wanted to be the first Lordess of Lordia. Leastria: Okay, you sister, you won't be the first Lordess, I'll be the first Lordess and I'll rule the Lordia Lordom for Lordince Loran and other reatives, err... except for Lordana! evil laughs At the palace More people are there Lordana: smiling ''' '''Some strong sparkles are appearing then it appears a Lordess crown which it comes to Lordana's head. Lordana: *o* Leastria: jumps to the crown '''I'll be the first Lordess! Lordana: '''gasps Leastria: accidentaly throws the crown and it brakes in 2 pieces Everyone: gasps ''' Leastria: Oops... Lordana: ... '''The 2 pieces turns into 2 crowns The royal guards: We must to-- ! Leastria: takes the second crown and teleports The royal guards: .... have the full crown.... Lordana: But look! puts the first crown on her head '''I have my crown! '''Everyone is happy Leastria: teleports back '''Oh yeah! I'm a Lordess too! The royal guards: In jail! '''runs to Leastria Leastria: tries to shoot knights The royal guards: dodges 'Ah! Leastria: '''takes the royal guards with magic and throw them through the window ' The royal guards: Woah! '''Everyone gasps Lordana: Sister? Leastria: looks to Lordana Lordana: Why? Leastria: Just shut up! smacks Lordana then teleports Everyone gasps Lordana: cries a bit A royal guard: You're highness, your sister is very evil. Lordana: wipes tears '''No... it's my fault... why I never let her to be a Lordess too? And now she's evil... Everyone: Aww... Lordana: This is such a sad coronation day for me... A royal guard: That's okay, your highness, this is still a coronation day, we can still have fun. Lordana: Alright... '''Everyone has fun, except Lordana, who she's sad about Leastria, about her evil sister who she loves her. But Lordana will never forget about Leastria... and of Lordince Loran, of course. ____________________________________________________________________________________ The End Credits Written by Lord Anamary Characters Lordana, Leastria, the random female lord, the royal guards. Series planed by ''Lord Anamary ''and ''Surprise '' Episode type - short ____________________________________________________________________________________ ''Note: ''Sorry that it's too short, I don't have many ideas! Sorry! U_U Category:Episode Category:The Lordbook Category:Lordbook episodes